To sexy
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: rhyme rhyme keep on rhyming! LOL a one shot!


Title: To sexy

Warning: Nothing I say nothing! Okay maybe some insults... I think and craziness.

Summary: Gosh I dunno, will you find out for me please?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SHAMAN KING!

&&&&&&&

Kara: I'm to sexy for my face. (Grabs a mirror and breaks it).

Ren: (Walks in) To sexy for this pace. (Stops and gazes at Arwen)

Arwen: (Frowns) To sexy for that gaze.

Yoh: To sexy for this case. (Sweatdrop while looking at the lawyers and judge)

Hao: Much to sexy for this maze! (Looks around angry and finally burns everything to ash.)

All: (Sweatdrop)

Lyserg: I'm to sexy for my love.

Marco: So sexy from above.

Jeanne: To sexy for... for this cover?

Hao: That doesn't rhyms! Hah Jeanne can't rhyme!

Jeanne: Shut up!

Hao: (Insane laughter)

All: (Sweatdrop)

Yoh: I'm to sexy for this game. (throws his most precious game away, has second thoughts and picks it up crying.) Don't worry Kingdom Hearts I will never leave you again!

Hao: (Stares at Yoh in confusion) To sexy to be the same...

Ren: So sexy because of the name.

Hao: So sexy that you are lame!

Ren: HEY! (Begins fighting Hao)

All: (Sweatdrop)

Arwen: I'm to sexy for this smile. (Frowns and lets the smile dissapear.)

Kara: So sexy I can go on for milessssssss! (Goes on for miles and almost dies, stops)

Ren: To sexy for this Nile. (Orders Bason to kill the Nile.)

Bason: But Master Ren, I can't kill the Nile, it's water.

All: (Sweatdrop)

Manta: I'm to sexy to be big.

Ryu: So sexy for this jig.

Jun: To sexy to be a prick.

All: (Huge sweatdrop)

En: I'm to sexy to be good.

Noah: To sexy for this mood.

Ryu: To sexy for this foot. (Cuts of his own foot.)

All: (Huge huge sweatdrop while watching Ryu scream murder and fire.)

Anna: I'm to sexy to be nice. (Glares at Yoh.)

Yoh: So sexy I have to beg for ice. (Begs for ice at Anna.)

Hao: To sexy to have lice. (Strokes his hair smiling.)

Tamao: To sexy for this mice! (Kills hundreds of mice)

All: (Huge sweatdrop)

Horohoro: I'm to sexy for this snowboard. (throws his snowboard away.)

Pirika: To sexy to be short! (Points at Manta laughing.)

Manta: To sexy for this sword. (Throws the sword at Pirika)

Pirika: Your to sexy to be bold. (Avoids sword)

Amidamaru: To sexy for this lord. (Pushes Yoh away.)

All: (Sweatdrop, Ren points at Yoh laughing.)

Eragon: I'm to sexy to be evil.

Hao: So sexy your a weasel.

Eragon: HEY! (Ends up fighting Hao.)

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ling Su: I'm to sexy to be a ghost.

Bason: To sexy to have a host.

Amidamaru: So sexy I have the most! (Spirit of Earth wraps Amidamaru in vines and smiles satisfied.) Now you have the most.

All: (Sweatdrop)

Faust: I'm to sexy to be insane.

Hao: So sexy that's invane, (Under his breath.) your already an idiot plus insane... (Faust glares at Hao)

Kara: to sexy to be the only sane.

All: (Sweatdrop)

Arwen: I'm to sexy for this site.

Kara: To sexy to be on your side.

Hao: To sexy to have no might.

Yoh: To sexy to hide. (Hides from Amidamaru anyway)

Arwen: (Points at Hao) So sexy for his pride.

Hao: Much to sexy to fight. (Glares at Arwen)

Ryu: To sexy to have sight. (Picks two knives and stabs them in his eyes.)

All: (Huge huge huge like HUGE H-U-G-E sweatdrop while watching Ryu screaming and whining murder and fire.)

Noah: I'm to sexy for this song. (Points at a stupid lyric)

Hao: So sexy he's so wrong. (Stiffles his giggle when Noah glares at him) What I didn't said a thing yellowhaired maniac.

Noah: (Twitch twitch, begins fighting with Hao.)

Arwen: Does he likes to fight?

All: (Sweatdrop)

Tamao: I'm to sexy for Yoh (Anna glares at her, Tamao smiles innocent and waves)

Anna: To sexy for this show. (Watches Oprah and quickly puts it out when she notices we are looking.)

Legolas: (Pops out out of nowhere.) To sexy for this bow. (Cracks his bow. Many girls end up crying on his feet. He sweatdrops and quickly dissapears.)

Pirika: To sexy to be a ho! (Hao nods sarcastic.)

Hao: So sexy she is lowwww! (Pirika starts fighting Hao.)

Arwen: Seriously you think he has problems with shutting up?

All: (Sweatdrop.)

Ryu: I'm to sexy for this phone. (Grabs his phone and breaks it.)

Yoh: To sexy to be shown. (Hides from both Amidamaru and Anna.)

Hao: To sexy to be alone. (Arwen embraces him kissing, he shrugs with a smile see-I-was-telling-the-truth.)

Faust: So sexy for this bone! (Begins knawing on a bone.)

All: (Huge sweatdrop.)

Hao: I'm to sexy for this fate! (Watches the council of the Shamans.) Duwanna die...

Noah: To sexy to have a mate. (Watches around frowning) Nope no mate...

Kara: (Runs in just in time.) To sexy to be late!

Lyserg: So sexy for this hate. (Glares at Hao.)

Hao: To sexy to have to wait. (Sweatdrops while running away from Lyserg who is following him with a axe.)

All: (Huge sweatdrop.)

Anna: I'm to sexy to be perfect.

Tamoa: To sexy for this pervert. (Glances over at Ryu.)

(It became completely silent because no-one could find something that rhymed.)

Hao: So sexy i'm a serpent! (Hao sudden yelled full of triumph.)

All: (Sweatdrop)

Hao: I'm to sexy to be okay.

Ren: So sexy on this way. (Walks a road.)

Kara: To sexy to be a fay.

Arwen: To sexy for the month May! (Insane laughter.)

All: (Huge sweatdrop.)

Hao: Is it done now?

Yoh: Nopes so shut up and we'll continue.

Hao Bastard. (Yoh glares at him) What!

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ren: i'm so sexy for this boy. (Embraces Hao kissing him)

Hao: So sexy for these koi's. (grabs Kara, Arwen and Ren and kisses them)

All: (Sweatdrop because they knew nothing else that rhymed on it.)

Hao: Done now?

Yoh: yeah yeah it's done stop whining.

Hao: Although it was fun making fun of the crew. (Grins satisfied.)

Everyone: (Glares at Hao)

Hao: (Sweatdrop) Well must be going now bye. (Flies away with Spirit of Fire.)

Arwen: Ahhhh I have to go too cya. (Jumps on Spirit of Earth with Ren and Kara and follows Hao)

Yoh: Yeah let's get going Anna. (Grabs Anna and walks away.)

Pirika: And you have to go train. (Grabs Horo who is crying waterfall tears.)

Horo: Cruel fate...

Tamoa: (Follows Pirika and Horo)

Jun: (Looks up and sighs while walking the same way Ren went too with En.)

Lyserg: (Smiles and skips away with Marco and Jeanne behind him.)

Manta: (Runs after Yoh.)

Ryu: (Bleeding to death.)

Noah: What a idiot... cutting of his own feet and stabbing out his eyes... (Sighs deep and walks away) nothing to do with him.

Faust&Eragon: (Look at eachother with a sweatdrop)

Eragon: Let's go then...

Faust: Told you Eliza... mortals are insane.

Eliza: (Nods)

Drake: ... mortals are completely insane... (Walks away with his dragon Draco.)

&&&&&&&

Sammie: ((Holds in laughters))

Kurayami: Due to circumstances she can't talk so we will talk for her.

Atamagaokshii: When can I conquer the world with Kiyo-san?

Kurayami: Never now shut up where trying to end this story!

Atamagaokshii: ... ((Mutters something and glares at Kurayami))

Ren: So how was it?

Hao: If you thought it was nice scroll down click on the button 'Submit review' and submit a review ne?

Kara: You would make us very happy with it, this is the first ficcy we made!

Arwen: Ahem... it's not even a fic, it's just a song and we kept on rhyming.

Kara: Still a fic so shut up and peeps Review please!


End file.
